Tout une vie à sauver
by Caane
Summary: Superman a plus de 100 ans, et il a passé sa vie à protéger la Terre et la vie humaine... Pourtant aujourd'hui, il s'est retiré. Repartie dans la vielle ferme de Smallville, il essaie de retrouver la paix dans la solitude. Hélas, pour Superman rien ne se termine jamais... Personnages clés : Superman/Clark Kent/Kal El ; Diana Prince / Wonder Woman ; Lois Lane ; Christopher Kent.
1. Chapitre 1 : Retraite

Bonjour à tous, j'ai décidé de republier sur fanfiction afin de vous faire découvrir ou redécouvrir mes dernières fictions sur l'univers de Superman.

Cette histoire se passe dans un futur lointain de Superman, car il a plus de 100 ans. L'inspiration première me vient du comics Kingdom Come, et notamment des premières pages ou l'on découvre superman, seul et mélancolique dans son ancienne ferme de Smallville. Pour ceux qui connaissent le comics, l'histoire n'a tout de même rien à voir, juste une inspiration venue des images.

La seconde inspiration, je n'en parlerais qu'à la fin pour ne rien vous relever …

Comme souvent dans mes histoires, les références viennent de l'ensemble de l'univers de Superman : Comics, (avant les new52...) Série TV (Smallville, et même Lois & Clark), Anime (il y en a beaucoup...)...etc.

Cette histoire à déjà été publiée sur mon blog (avec illustrations et tout le truc super joli) et sur un forum qui nous à quitter aujourd'hui (paix à son âme…)

Pour ceux qui veulent découvrir mon blog, n'hésitez à me le demander par review ou mp.

C'est une petite histoire de 15 chapitres, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira…

Bonne lecture

_**Chapitre 1 : Retraite**_

Le soleil brillait, en cette belle journée d'été. Il faisait chaud et il n'y avait pas un seul nuage dans ce ciel d'un bleu profond.

Aujourd'hui, je m'étais levé particulièrement tôt pour profiter d'une journée paisible. Mon seul compagnon et de toujours était Krypto, mon chien qui me suivait à travers mes champs comme chien ne me laissait et ne me laissera jamais seul.

A présent, au milieu des blés, j'évaluais le temps qu'il leur restait avant la récolte. Ses moments étaient paisibles et simples. Ils me ramenaient des années en arrière quand mon père essayait de me faire comprendre l'importance de la terre. Oui, c'était il y a des années.

Travailler la terre était réconfortant pour moi, même agréable.

Je marchais dans ce champ, laissant glisser les brins de blé dans ma main et profitant de l'instant.

La chaleur environnante avait souvent un impact somnolent sur la plupart des hommes de cette terre, moi, il me donnait simplement plus de force.

Je levais mon visage vers le ciel, tout en fermant les yeux, savourant la puissance du soleil qui s'infiltrait dans les moindres pores de ma peau.

Depuis plusieurs années, ma vie ne se résumait pas à beaucoup plus de choses. Je profitais simplement de la nature, de cette nature préservée que je redécouvrais ici. Voir mon blé pousser, voir mes troupeaux paître et s'agrandir, profiter des moments simples avec mes chevaux et mon chien, voir la nature évoluer, à son rythme... Rythme que j'avais décidé de suivre.

Plus de combat, plus de violence, plus de responsabilités. Seulement un peu de paix.

Quand je suis revenu à Smallville, il y a 15 ans, jamais je n'avais imaginé m'acclimater si facilement. Ici, sur la terre de mes ancêtres, enfin de mes ancêtres terriens évidement, j'avais refait ma vie.

Pourquoi est-ce que ça avait été si important pour moi? J'y étais à peine retourné depuis près de 90 ans. Mais il y a 15 ans, c'était devenu une évidence.

Le seul autre endroit sur terre où je me sentais en paix.

Smallville avait réussi à garder sa nature de petite ville agricole, malgré l'étendue des gigalopoles alentour. Métropolis restait encore loin de Smallville, mais qui sait... Un jour peut-être finira-t-elle par l'atteindre?

Je continuais de marcher vers le potager, un enclos d'une centaine de mètres, entouré des mes chevaux.

Les fruits et légumes étaient magnifiques, gros, fermes et juteux. Beaucoup étaient prêts pour la vente de demain au marché. Je récoltais les plus prometteurs.

Mes récoltes avaient un certain succès en ville, bien que le gain ne fût pas ce que je recherchais particulièrement, beaucoup appréciaient le caractère authentique et bio de mes denrées. Des légumes sans produits chimiques ou sans modifications génétiques étaient devenus quasi introuvables dans le pays. Mais je devais avouer que j'avais certaines facilités physiques que les autres agriculteurs n'avaient pas. C'était un monde dur, et pas très attirant... Le monde agricole dans ce pays devenait une des activités les plus rares. Mais pour moi, c'était différent, elle me permettait de ressourcer.

Au début, j'utilisais un vieux tracteur, mais il avait fini par rendre l'âme après seulement 2 ans d'utilisation. Je m'étais résigné. Et finalement, utiliser mes propres mains devint un vrai plaisir. Une façon de me défouler un peu. Après tout, ne pas utiliser les pouvoirs qui faisaient partie de moi était quelque-chose d'impossible au quotidien. Et avec le travail de la terre, j'apprenais la patience qu'il fallait avoir quand on travaillait main dans la main avec la nature.

J'étais là, mes cageots presque pleins, en plein milieu de mes plus belles plantations.

- Pourquoi tu ne fais pas ça en super vitesse? M'interrompit une voix, dont je n'avais même pas soupçonné la venue.

- Diana, quelle surprise! Dis-je en me retournant pour la découvrir flottant à quelques mètres du sol. Elle était toujours aussi belle dans sa tenue d'amazone rouge et bleue.

Le soleil brillait dans ses cheveux.

Cette lumière lui donnait un coté divin.

Elle me souriait contente de me voir.

- Bonjour Clark...

Elle atterrit à mes côtés et me prit dans ses bras, que je serrais fort en retour.

- Je suis heureuse de te voir. Dit-elle avant de redécoller de quelques centimètres. Alors tu as besoin d'aide pour récupérer tes tomates? En 2 secondes, c'est terminé. Dit-elle amusée ou agacée ou peut-être bien les deux par cette vie que je m'étais choisie.

- Et que ferais-je le reste de la journée ?! Dis-je légèrement taquin.

- Je n'ose te dire qu'il y aurait de quoi faire! Répondit-elle plus cinglante.

Je la regardais un instant sachant exactement ce qu'elle pensait. Même si j'espérais qu'un jour elle comprendrait ma décision.

- De toute façon, c'est un plaisir pour moi de rester dans mes champs. Je m'y sens bien. Je n'ai aucun intérêt à le faire d'une façon non humaine. Répondis-je posément.

- Ton envie de ressembler aux humains sera toujours un mystère pour moi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai conscience de ce que je suis Diana. Je peux t'offrir un rafraîchissement? Demandais-je, espérant réchauffer l'atmosphère entre nous.

- Avec plaisir... On fait la course? Demanda-elle déjà à 2 mètres du sol, espérant sûrement que j'utilise autre chose que mes jambes! Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, et vola jusqu'à elle. Elle souriait pensant sûrement que j'acceptais, mais quand je pris sa main pour la faire descendre, elle comprit que j'avais envie une fois encore de prendre mon temps.

- Tu as bien plus de 10 min à m'accorder quand même? Ça va bien faire 2 ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu.

Elle me sourit, tout en atterrissant et me suivit en marchant à travers mes récoltes.

- Oui, et d'ailleurs, tu ne changes pas beaucoup... Malgré ta barbe, tes cheveux longs et tes quelques mèches blanches, qui te donnent toujours cet air différent, ton visage est toujours si peu ridé pour ton âge...

Cette remarque que je connaissais si bien me faisait toujours ce même pincement au cœur... Ce temps qui passait différemment pour moi que pour tous ceux qui avaient comptés et qui avait fini par nous séparer tous, qui avait fini par me séparer d'elle...

- Tu n'as pas changé non plus Diana...

Je passais devant mon plus beau cheval, Galaad, à qui je donnais une caresse, avant que Krypto me saute dessus espérant lui aussi un peu de tendresse. Je m'accroupis le laissant me montrer son affection.

- Tu ne me demande pas se que je fais ici? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

- J'espérais que tu viennes simplement prendre de mes nouvelles.

- Vraiment? Demanda-t-elle étonnée.

Nous n'étions pas très loin de la ferme. Et malgré la courte distance, le silence de Diana me parut lourd. J'entendais son cœur qui battait comme quand elle était nerveuse. J'avais toujours cette faculté de pouvoir deviner les pensées de mes amis les plus proches par ces petits détails, qui au fil des années n'avaient plus de secret pour moi... Quand elle venait ici, elle finissait toujours par me demander de revenir. Mais son malaise venait surtout de ses souvenirs qui revenaient sur le devant de la scène dès qu'elle me rendait visite. Elle semblait complètement perdue dans ses pensées.

Quand nous arrivâmes devant l'entrée, je l'invitais à entrer. Elle me sourit, toujours aussi distraitement, en passant devant moi. Je la vis explorer l'endroit, comme à chaque fois qu'elle venait ici.

- Cet endroit ne changera donc jamais... Dit-elle.

- I pas de raison que ça change.

- Si, il y aurait des raisons, comme le fait d'arrêter de vivre dans ton passé et tes souvenirs. Dit-elle plus agressive.

- Je ne vis pas dans le passé Diana, mais j'ai besoin de mes souvenirs, je me sens chez moi dans cette maison. Dis-je plus mélancolique.

- Elle est bien entretenue, je ne le nie pas, mais certaines pièces auraient plus leur place dans un musée...

- C'est une ferme Diana. Dis-je toujours aussi posé.

Je savais depuis longtemps qu'elle n'acceptait pas ma décision de vouloir tout quitter, de prendre ma retraite.

Elle avait accepté mon éloignement au début, juste après l'événement. Pensant surement que j'avais juste besoin de temps pour me remettre, elle n'avait pas compris au début que ma décision était définitive.

Après quelques relances, elle avait fini par se rendre compte de l'évidence. Mais elle ne l'a jamais accepté. Et aujourd'hui encore, après plus de 15 ans d'absence, elle ne comprend toujours pas mon éloignement, mon désir de vivre loin de tout, de retrouver ma terre, mes origines "humaines"…

Les terres de mes ancêtres...

C'est vrai que Diana partageait ce même attachement que moi pour les humains. Mais pas de la même façon. En fait, elle n'a jamais compris que c'était aussi ce que j'étais. Mes pouvoirs n'ont jamais été qu'un héritage biologique et génétique... Je suis, au fond de moi, comme ceux qui m'ont élevé, comme ceux qui ont grandi avec moi, comme ceux que j'ai aimé... Un humain. Et ça, Diana ne le ressentira jamais. Le seul qui avait pleinement conscience de ça, été Bruce. Et c'était ce qu'il respectait le plus chez moi...

Diana se baladait dans mon salon, regardant attentivement toutes les images et photos qui étaient exposées. Certaines dataient de mon enfance, certaines étaient même plus veilles, d'autres plus récentes montrant Lois, Bruce et Bart les cheveux blancs... Presque méconnaissables dans leurs aspects humains.

Je savais que Diana avait toujours eu du mal à accepter la vieillesse de Bruce, bien que leur relation n'ait jamais eu de suite très concrète ils ont toujours été très proches. Bruce était un solitaire, Diana une amazone, mais elle le respectait et il lui manquait toujours.

- les souvenirs font mal, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu veux vivre dedans.

- ils ne me font pas mal. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai accepté cette fatalité de voir un à un tous mes amis partir. Mais à présent, je ne me sens pas capable de recommencer quoi que se soit... Je veux simplement que la vie s'écoule paisiblement.

- tu sais que ce ne sera pas la dernière fois que je reviendrais te demander de revenir rejoindre l'équipe.

Je me mis à rire.

- je suis content de pouvoir te voir de temps en temps. Lui répondis-je gentiment.

Elle finit par se détendre et nous discutâmes plusieurs heures de sa vie au sein de l'équipe. Elle était devenue leur chef à tous, et avait du mal à gérer Connor et Christopher. "Ils ne te ressemblent pas assez Clark" me disait-elle "ils ont trop pris en exemple le tempérament de feu de ta femme."

Ça faisait du bien de la voir, nous avions tant partagé de choses pendant ces décennies.

Bien sûr qu'elle me manquait, mais je n'avais plus ma place dans l'équipe. Je n'avais plus cette force et cette volonté de me battre. Et sans ça, c'étaient les autres qui pouvaient être en danger.

Elle partit en fin de soirée sans refuser le repas que je lui proposais.

La solitude ne me pesait pas tant que ça, mais retrouver ceux qui comptaient le plus pour moi me réchauffait de l'intérieur. Sauf que je n'avais plus la chaleur qui me permettait d'avancer comme avant.

à suivre...


	2. Chapitre 2 : Solitude

_**Chapitre 2 : Solitude**_

Après la visite de Diana, le temps continua de passer sans changement. J'avais réussi à vendre encore une fois toute ma récolte. Et l'été finit par s'écouler, lentement, comme toutes les saisons depuis 15 ans. Et pourtant, j'avais l'impression de tout faire pour prendre mon temps dans toutes les tâches quotidiennes.

L'avantage de travailler dans une ferme était qu'il y avait toujours quelque chose à faire. Et que ça recommençait tous les jours... Donner à manger aux animaux, nettoyer, réparer. Un jour que j'avais plus de temps que d'habitude, je m'étais mis à réparer le vieux tracteur à l'air libre. Je ne savais pas s'il durerait longtemps. Les pièces étaient sacrement usées, et même les quelques refontes de l'acier ne permettait plus de renforcer la structure.

En ville, les gens commençaient à me connaitre et à ne plus forcément chercher qui j'étais. Ils essayaient au contraire de m'approcher. Je ne recherchais pas particulièrement leur compagnie, mais je devenais un habitué.

Quand j'étais arrivé, il y a 15 ans, j'étais très vite devenu la nouveauté de la ville. Qui était celui qui s'était installé dans la vielle ferme des Kent ?

N'ayant jamais pris la peine de discuter réellement avec les habitants, le mystère continua de grandir, puis les gens finassèrent par se lasser.

Ce n'est qu'un matin, quand on vint me chercher pour aller au chevet d'une vielle femme que les spéculations reprirent.

C'était il y a 10 ans, très tôt dans la matinée une jeune femme en larmes était venue frapper à ma porte. Elle avait des grands yeux noirs en amandes, de longs cheveux bruns, lisses et soyeux. Je reconnu rapidement son ascendance.

- Monsieur Clark Kent ? dit-elle la voix tremblante.

- Oui. Dis-je en ouvrant le second battant de la porte d'entrée.

- Je suis désolée de vous déranger, dit-elle les yeux rougis et fatiguée.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Ma mère est très malade, et… elle… elle a demandé à vous voir.

Je savais déjà de qui il s'agissait. Alors j'avais suivi la jeune femme sans en demander davantage.

C'était étrange de découvrir la ressemblance avec des gens que j'avais connu et aimé.

Quand j'étais arrivé dans la petite chambre sombre et étouffante, une vielle femme semblait m'attendre. J'avançais à son chevet, elle se mit à me sourire, sans vraiment cesser de me fixer.

- Clark... Je suis contente de vous voir. Merci d'être venu. Dit-elle d'une voix faible.

Elle regarda sa fille en souriant, et elle la remercia chaleureusement. Je ne savais toujours pas vraiment pourquoi j'étais là, mais cette femme était la fille de mon amour de jeunesse, de mon amie d'enfance... Lana Lang. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle lui ressemblait. Mais sa fille qui était venue me chercher ce matin était son portrait craché. La jeune femme nous laissa seuls et ferma la porte derrière elle toujours aussi triste.

- Je suppose qu'en voyant ma fille vous avez rapidement découvert qui je suis.

Je lui fis un signe affirmatif de tête tout en lui souriant.

- Ma mère nous parlait beaucoup de vous. Mon frère porte d'ailleurs le même prénom.

- Oui, je suis au courant. Votre mère a toujours beaucoup compté pour moi.

Elle hocha simplement la tête, tout en touchant son pendentif ovale et translucide qui pendait à son cou. Ce bijou me rappelait tant de souvenir.

- Elle ne vous a jamais vraiment oublié. Mais elle était fière. Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous ai fait venir.

Elle toussa pendant quelques instants, et je l'aidais à se remettre droite.

- J'ai un cancer, finit-elle par dire. Hélas détecté trop tard pour que votre vaccin ne puisse me faire de l'effet.

Je l'avais vu des que j'étais entré dans la pièce, le cancer avait déjà atteint trop d'organes pour qu'elle puisse y survivre. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps.

Je hochais simplement la tête.

- Je vais mourir. Continua-t-elle. Et j'avais très envie de découvrir la personne que ma mère a toujours regretté.

- Comment avez-vous su que j'étais ici. Demandais-je

- Je vous ai vu en ville il y a quelques années, et je vous ai reconnu tout de suite.

Elle toussa une nouvelle fois et je lui tendis un verre d'eau.

- Je vous avais déjà vu une fois à l'enterrement de maman.

Quelques jours avant, elle nous avait raconté votre histoire. Plus tard, après sa mort, nous avons découvert son journal, rempli de lettres qu'elle ne vous a jamais envoyées. La toute première portait votre nom. Je pense que pour les autres, elle n'a jamais eu l'intention de vous les donner.

Elle se leva un instant, et ouvrir le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Elle en sortit un vieux journal abîmé par le temps qu'elle me tendit.

- Elle a toujours suivi votre parcours, vous savez. Superman faisait partie de notre quotidien, mais c'est seulement en lisant son journal que j'ai compris que lui et vous ne faisiez qu'un.

Quand je l'ouvris, je tombais sur une photo de nous deux. Lana et moi, nous avions 16 ou 17 ans et ce fut l'un de ses courts moments où nous avions réussi à être heureux ensemble.

- Vous étiez très beaux.

Je lui souris.

- Votre mère était une femme extraordinaire.

- Mais vous ne pouviez pas être ensemble.

- Elle fait partie de ses rares personnes à avoir façonné l'homme que je suis devenu. Votre mère a compté énormément pour moi. La perdre a été très douloureux. Mais nous savions tous les deux que nous ne pouvions pas être ensemble. Elle ne m'était pas destinée.

- Je pense qu'elle n'a jamais réellement cessé de vous attendre.  
Je lui tendis le journal.

- Non, gardez-le. Dit-elle en repoussant gentiment ma main. Il contient encore trop de secrets, et je ne voudrais pas que des gens puissent découvrir qui vous êtes. Vous avez l'air d'avoir besoin de tranquillité.

Je gardais le carnet et pris sa main fraiche et faible dans la mienne. Elle se recoucha et ferma les yeux un instant.

- Merci. Dis-je simplement.

- Merci à vous d'être venu. Voir en personne un aussi grand homme que vous est un véritable honneur. J'espère qu'un jour vous retrouverez le goût de vivre… vraiment.

Je lui souris affectueusement. C'était étrange de constater que les humains comprenaient souvent mieux mes choix que des êtres extraordinaires comme Diana. Peut-être qu'un jour elle aussi comprendrait.

Quelques jours plus tard, j'assistais à son enterrement. Et des enterrements, j'en avais trop vu, j'y avais trop souvent assisté.

J'avais fini par comprendre la vision de Cassandra (1) qui m'avait fait si peur à l'époque.

J'avais cru être un destructeur, que j'allais tuer tout le monde. Finalement c'est simplement le temps qui avançait différemment.

En tout cas, ce fut cet événement qui réenclencha toutes les questions me concernant. Qui était cet homme étrange? Que faisait-il ici? Comment connaissait-il cette Linda Ross? Les réponses commençaient à venir, on me prenait pour le petit fils Kent. Le petit fils du célèbre journaliste du Daily Planet au temps de l'arrivée de Superman. Ces suppositions fascinaient certaines personnes. Les femmes devenaient plus entremettantes attirées par ma "mélancolie romantique" les entendais-je discuter. Les hommes se demandaient surtout comment je faisais pour abattre autant de boulot sans employés. Le bruit courait que je travaillais seul dans la ferme et que c'était toujours le calme absolu. De temps en temps, il y avait des événements étranges. Impossible à expliquer, mais la ferme de mes ancêtres était assez éloignée pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

Les ragots allaient bon train dans les petites villes, surtout s'ils concernaient des personnalités locales.

Une seule fois, une personne avait osé me poser directement la question, me demandant si j'avais connu Superman.

« Superman » ce nom ne perdait pas sa gloire, il était devenu un mythe, était-il mort? Était-il toujours vivant? Il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Personne ne savait réellement ce qui lui était arrivé. Un jour, il avait simplement disparu. Et sa légende était venue avec lui.

Certains disaient qu'il n'avait pas survécu à une de ses nombreuses missions dangereuses loin de la planète, d'autres pensaient qu'il était prisonnier quelque part et que la ligue finirait par le retrouver. D'autres encore pensaient qu'il était mort… Mais personne ne l'oubliait. Même après 15 ans, l'espoir que sa vie avait inspiré aux hommes pendant près d'un siècle restait et resterai légendaire...

Je ne pouvais pas dire que cette constatation ne me faisait pas plaisir, j'avais passé ma vie à être le héros que tout le monde attendait. Maintenant j'avais passé la main. Et Diana se débrouillait très bien. Mais personne ne m'oubliait.

Laura, la petite fille de Lana revint me voir, espérant que je comprenais sa douleur. Mais je n'étais plus capable de me lier à des gens. Elle le comprit rapidement et me laissa retourner à ma solitude.

Le temps s'écoulait donc, constant et long. Mais rien ne me ferait regarder en arrière.

Quand la ferme devenait trop oppressante, je retournais souvent dans ma forteresse. Elle était devenue au fils des années plus qu'un sanctuaire. C'était devenu un véritable musée, un centre de recherche et d'information et l'endroit où je gardais toutes les choses que je ne pouvais laisser aux hommes (animaux étranges, armes extraterrestres et extrêmement dangereuses, souvenirs de ma planète).

Lois avait toujours eu du mal à se faire à cet endroit. Nous y avions pourtant vécu des moments cachés intenses, loin des gens. Ici nous étions vraiment seuls. Mais ça restait un endroit atypique fait à la mode de krypton. Et je pense que dans ces moments, Lois se rendait trop compte de nos différences.

J'étais toujours amusé de la voir à la fois si terre à terre et en même temps tellement amoureuse de moi. Son amour était aussi fort que ça détermination à vouloir trouver la vérité et les explications a tout. Quoique que... Je devrais dire "Sauf me concernant", elle m'avait toujours accepté sans se poser la moindre question... et avec une telle fois… J'étais ce que j'étais... Et pour elle ça n'avait jamais eu la moindre importance. Même quand elle avait découvert que nos métabolismes différents nous empêchaient de procréer ensemble.

J'avais du mal à ne pas être mélancolique quand mes nombreux souvenirs avec Lois revenaient si clairement à la surface. Elle me manquait tellement...

Je m'approchais de la salle de commande, toujours connecté aux milliers de chaînes d'information du monde. Tout était encore actif.

Le monde n'avait pas changé tant que ça, le seul point vraiment différent était le nombre de super héros qui avaient rejoint les rangs de la ligue et qui protégeaient la planète à leur façon.

Le mal n'était pas éradiqué et ne le serait sûrement jamais, mais de plus en plus de gens de dressait contre lui.

- Je me disais bien que tu n'étais pas complètement insensible au sort du monde.

- Diana! Me retournais-je surpris de mettre laisser surprendre dans cet endroit d'habitude si vide.

- Comment es-tu entrée? Demandais-je surpris.

- Je te cherchais, c'est le second endroit où je me suis rendu. Et tu as laissé la porte ouverte. En général quand tu es la, tu ne refermes pas derrière toi.

Elle se mit à sourire, amusée.

Je te rassure, tu es toujours le seul sur Terre à pouvoir porter cette clé.

- Connor et Christopher sont assez doués aussi. Répondis-je.

- Oui, mais ils n'aiment pas venir ici. Ils n'ont pas ce même besoin de rester seul.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici? Finis-je par demander, me rendant compte qu'il n'y avait que 2 mois qui s'étaient écoulés depuis notre dernière rencontre.

Elle se mordit les lèvres, soudain plus anxieuse et son pouls s'accéléra.

- Clark, il fallait que je te parle.

- Tu m'inquiètes Diana, que dois-tu me dire aujourd'hui de différent de la dernière fois ?

- Disons que cette fois, je ne te demanderais pas de venir me rejoindre, tu vas simplement y être obligé.

- Sois plus claire s'il-te-plait. Je n'aime pas qu'on tourne autour du pot. Que se passe-t-il qui puisse te permette de croire que je vais mettre fin à ma retraite ?

- Il s'agit de ta vie cette fois, Clark! Elle est en danger.

Je soufflais de soulagement, ça n'était pas la première fois en 15 ans que d'anciens ennemis essayaient de me retrouver et de s'en prendre à moi.

- Je sais encore me défendre, rassure toi Diana. Et je n'ai pas peur de mourir...

- Je le sais bien! Dit-elle énerver. Mais cette fois, c'est différent, il s'agit de ton passé, c'est lui qui est en danger.

Mon passé?

- Parle! Tu as toute mon attention! Dis-je plus énervé.

- La légion vient de nous informer que Brainiac XIII a réussi à créer son propre vortex temporel. Et il commence à l'utiliser.

- Et la ligue ne peut pas s'en charger? Demandais-je connaissant déjà la réponse. Je savais que Diana ne serait pas venue me trouver si elle avait eu une autre solution.

- C'est plus compliqué que ça. La légion pense que c'est après toi qu'il en a.

- Tu sais où il est?

- Pas encore. La légion est sur ses traces, mais ils sont inquiets. Brainiac ne cesse de faire des sauts dans différents moments et dans différentes dimensions. Elle pense qu'il cherche des informations sur toi.

- Et que cherche-t-il? Un moment où je serais plus faible?

- C'est effectivement de que nous pensons tous.

- Alors que veux-tu que je fasse de plus que vous ne pouvez faire.

- Clark! Je ne pense pas que tu réalises, c'est après toi qu'il en a, après ce que tu as réussi à créer pour les siècles à venir, et tu connais les conséquences s'il te tuait avant que l'avenir ne soit lancé.

- Je sais, je n'ai seulement plus l'impression aujourd'hui que c'est réellement mon combat.

- Clark, il ne s'agit pas que de ça et tu le sais. Si tu n'y vas pas. C'est aussi toute ta vie que tu mets en danger et la vie des gens que tu as aimé et connu. Nous ne savons pas encore à quel moment Brainiac prévoit d'essayer de t'anéantir, mais ce sera sûrement à tes prémices. Donc avant Christopher, au début de superman, et peut être même avant Lois. Tu es prêt à prendre le risque de voir tes souvenirs et ceux des gens que tu as aimé disparaitre?

Je ne pouvais pas accepter qu'on brise les seules choses qui me restaient de ma vie...

- Tu as raison Diana, je sais ce que je dois faire. Je suis prêt.

A suivre

…

Cassandra est un personnage tiré d'un épisode de la série Smallville saison 1, il me semble. Elle a un pouvoir qui lui permet de voir l'avenir des gens, et quand elle touche Clark, elle le voit entouré de tombes de ses proches.


End file.
